


男人背后

by Aoyamakelala



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: EunHae, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoyamakelala/pseuds/Aoyamakelala





	男人背后

做爱真的是件很累人的事情。

从李东海身上翻下来的时候李赫宰都觉得自己快死了。

他一向体力都不错，而这次是事出有因——两人近阶段都忙得顾头不顾脚，回家能有时间躺下睡觉就不错了，哪还关注什么下半身健康问题。于是等他们今天好不容易有时间，算算已经有快两个月没做了。

那哪儿行啊。他俩都急得火烧眉毛，李赫宰套都来不及戴，才刚艰难地插进去两根手指，李东海就忍不住催他了。这家伙平时韩语都说不完整，这时候嘴倒是挺快。于是他也不再拖延，掰开臀瓣就使劲儿挺进去。

两人都“嘶——”地倒吸了口凉气。李东海是疼的，李赫宰是爽的。

他们俩都已经流下一枕头的汗了。李赫宰被他后头夹得死紧，这才发现自己憋了太久实在温柔不了了，便二话不说开始前后挺腰，手嘴并用又是深吻又是爱抚的，好不容易让身下人也舒服了，默契地配合他的节奏摇着屁股，嘴里的呻吟也是一声比一声响。

他双手扣着李东海的胯骨一下一下实打实地往里顶，也不在乎什么技巧就是一顿蛮干，时不时伸手使劲揉捏那弹性十足的臀瓣，往两边掰得更开，低头盯着自己的家伙在紧致的穴口一进一出，头脑一热便又加快了摆腰的速度。

李东海觉得自己腰快断了。腰下连枕头都没来得及垫上，双腿架在李赫宰的臂弯处，屁股高高地翘着一晃一晃的，他都有点儿头昏眼花。

两个人就这样跟对方拼了命似的做爱，呻吟都发不完整，最后攀上高峰之后也都快没气儿了。

可算是缓过来了，感觉都要瘫痪了。他们肩并肩躺在床上大口喘气，浑身湿答答黏糊糊；李东海感觉到了从自己后穴缓缓流出的黏腻液体，也懒得管了。

“西八。” 他罕见地骂了句脏话，象征这场打斗般的性爱的结束。

 

两个三十三岁的“老人”就这样在床上躺了半个小时，才有力气动身。李东海将自己那些垂在脸侧还带有湿意的长发拢到脑后，艰难地翻过身子，抬起脚踹了踹李赫宰的大腿。

“饿了，想吃拉面。” 李东海说。

“那就自己去煮啊。” 这家伙挺会耍嘴皮子。

“什么啊，你把我搞得累成这个样子，我哪来的力气啊！”

“累的又不只你一个！”

“你傻瓜吗？”

“你才傻瓜！”

他们又开始幼稚地拌起嘴来。李东海便上手一下一下软绵绵地捶着李赫宰的胳膊，拖长了尾音重复道： “我想吃拉面，我就是想吃～～”

“哇，真是拿你这人没办法……” 李赫宰故作嫌弃地摇摇头，眼角挤在一起的笑纹却出卖了他。他还是乖乖翻身起床，胡乱抓过一条丢在地上的内裤套上就走了出去。

李东海又望着天花板躺了一会儿，也翻身下床，拿过头绳随意将自己的头发扎成一个小揪揪，赤条条地晃进厨房里。

李赫宰正在煮拉面。他一直都很瘦，这时候更能看出来，两条白到发光的细腿惹得李东海忍不住上手摸了把。

李赫宰扭过头，看到他如此“赤诚相见”，噗嗤一声笑了。

“你这小子，耍流氓啊。” 他调侃道。

“我哪有。” 李东海无辜道，顺从地张开嘴接受李赫宰的拉面投喂。

“有点辣诶。” 他说。

“嗯，我们东海缺辣椒，正好得补补。” 李赫宰一本正经地开着黄腔。

“什么呀！！！” 他害羞地使出拳头攻击。

“呀，别闹，面都差点撒了！笨蛋！” 李赫宰倒是一副正人君子的样子嫌弃道。

 

于是他们面对面吸溜吸溜地快速吃完两碗拉面。期间包括无数幼稚至极的打闹。

两个三十代大男人，一个只穿着内裤，一个全身光溜溜的，一边吃拉面一边开小学生玩笑，这个场景是挺奇特的。

吃完面后，两个人一起去刷了个牙，又面对面躺在床上。

“呀，你看你这肌肉，都快捏不动了。” 李赫宰掐着李东海的手臂肌肉，感慨道。

“怎么啦。你不喜欢？” 李东海下意识地撅着嘴。

“嗯，不喜欢。”

“呀！！！”

“哈哈哈……” 那家伙又是得逞的牙龈笑。

“有时候我真想把你这牙龈给消灭掉！” 李东海伸出手捏着李赫宰的小脸，捏成一个奇怪的形状。

“好咯，那你就消灭啊……” 说完，李赫宰抓住他的手便厚着脸皮凑上前索吻。

他们就 又傻笑着叽叽咕咕抱到一起，啾咪来啾咪去。

“再来一次吧？” 李赫宰捏捏李东海的软腰，眨巴着眼睛低声问道。

“……让我先休息会儿。”

“好哒！” 他又送上一个响亮的亲吻。

 

于是两个三十代老男人又躺着休息了二十分钟。没办法，年纪大了真是没办法。

“这回慢点儿做吧…” 李东海小声说道。

“好～” 李赫宰傻兮兮地笑着与他接吻。

他们抱在一起在床上滚了几圈。李赫宰从善如流地将手指沿着李东海的尾椎骨往下滑，滑入那个依旧松软的小口中，先前留在里面的一些液体缓缓流出。

看来是不用怎么扩张了。李赫宰在里面划拉了几下便抽出手指，摸上李东海那已经有些抬头的家伙慢慢上下撸动。

李东海轻轻呻吟了一会儿，离开李赫宰的嘴唇，乖巧地转过身子撅起屁股跪趴着，腰部微微往下压，调整好姿势。

李赫宰有七八分硬，不过也差不多了。他跪立在李东海身后，又往穴口和自己的大家伙上抹了好些润滑，便掰开软嫩的臀瓣，轻快顺畅地滑入，一插到底。两人都无比舒爽地低声叹息。

天哪，怎么可以还是这么紧！李赫宰觉得自己魂都要被吸没了。

“啊，你这坏家伙，又不戴套…” 李东海这才反应过来，低声埋怨道。

“反正刚刚那次也没戴嘛，我会帮你清理的…” 李赫宰耍着赖皮，摸上他的软腰开始慢慢顶弄。

本着“慢点做”的原则，他的速度真的很慢，反正这回两人也都不急，他一边缓慢摆动腰部，一边上下抚摸李东海光滑的脊背和胸部，俯下身亲吻他的后颈，轻轻揉捏身下人的乳头，让他低声地呻吟起来。

整个房间只听得到两人此起彼伏的喘息和哼声，囊袋轻轻拍打臀瓣的声音，以及李赫宰那越发坚硬火热的性器在越发柔软潮湿的穴口进出的搅动声。

李东海将脸埋进双臂间，十分舒服地小声哼哼，凌乱而潮湿的长发散在脑后，有种特别的美感。李赫宰忍不住将脸埋进他浓密的长发里，渐渐加快了一点顶撞的速度。

这回李赫宰看来是真的下定决心要慢慢来，这样深而小幅度的顶撞持续了好久，次次都顶着李东海的敏感点，但两人离那门关卡还是差那么一口气。李东海一开始特享受，现在倒有点忍不了了。他的腰渐渐没了力气，便开始使出小技巧，在李赫宰挺进的时候偷偷放松后穴，抽出的时候再夹紧。这样一来一回几次，那人就毫不意外地发现了他的小心思。

“在干什么呢？啊？” 李赫宰坏笑着，贴紧他的耳廓问道。

“……”  李东海无言了几秒，只好诚实道， “我有点儿累了。”

“哦～这样啊。” 李赫宰若有所思地答。

于是，他没等李东海反应过来，便一下捞起他的身子，换了个姿势，向后坐在床上，李东海也就顺势借着重力整个人坐在他的身上。在他体内的东西似乎是进入了前所未有的深度，李东海忍不住惊呼起来，脊背靠在李赫宰的胸膛，还没来得及喘口气，那人就使劲儿向上一顶。

“啊！太深……”  李东海呜呜咽咽地说着不成形的话，喘息也被李赫宰突如其来加快的速度打碎。

李赫宰一边大力向上挺动着，一边侧过头舔吻李东海的耳后，这样的双重刺激让他无意识地晃着头，双眼都失去了焦点，大声叫起来，仿佛整栋楼都听得见。

床铺就这样吱呀乱响了好一会儿，终于在快要崩塌前停止了晃动。

李东海整个人靠在李赫宰身上喘气，再一次觉得自己快要死了。

李赫宰把下巴撑在李东海的肩上，大口呼出一口气，想到自己将要面临的是帮李东海清理换床单洗床单这些艰巨任务，就开始头疼。

但没关系，能与李东海一起牢固感情顺便增进下半身健康，他做什么都愿意。

话虽这么说，下次做，还是得戴套啊。他把这条金规玉律给记下了。

“累…呼…好累。” 李东海拖长了声音说道，他满身都是汗，沿着肌理慢慢往下流。李赫宰继续把李东海汗湿的身体搂在怀里靠了一会儿，才不舍地放开，插在后穴里的性器拔了出来，液体滴滴答答地流了一床。

接下来他将面临的是一个小时的辛苦劳动。

我可以的！他把床单扔进洗衣机，然后把已经睡着了的李东海抱进浴缸里，这么鼓励着自己。

 

当李东海再次醒来时，天已经大亮。他下意识砸吧砸吧嘴，揉揉眼睛，然后打了个哈欠。

意识逐渐清晰了过来，他转了转眼珠。

嗯？等一下…好像有什么不对劲。

屁股怎么凉凉的？

他往身后一看，危机感立即袭上心头。

“呀！” 他吼了一声，这才发现自己的嗓子因为刚睡醒还有点哑。 “你小子在干什么？”

在他身后捣鼓来捣鼓去的李赫宰无辜地眨巴眨巴眼睛。

事情应该是这样的。李赫宰醒得比李东海早那么一点，然后就十分理所应当且积极地抓过床头柜抽屉里的润滑剂开始工作了。

李东海就像只竖起尾巴的猫咪似的灵敏地躲过李赫宰想伸进他体内的手指，然后狠狠地捶了面前人一拳。

这一拳下去威力无穷。李赫宰觉得自己内脏都要移位了。

但他咬紧牙关硬吃了这一记，继续恬不知耻地凑上去。

“干什么呀！呀呀呀！！” 见还躲不过，李东海挥出猫咪肉垫一下下推搡着李赫宰。

“你还看不出我要干什么嘛！” 李赫宰牵制住身下人的动作。

“昨天晚上…不都…”  猫咪肉垫被准确地抓住不能动弹，李东海就开始脸红。

“我们都多久没做了…昨晚也才两次啊，东海…”  李赫宰倒先开始委屈了，眉毛耷拉下来，很可怜的样子。

才两次我怎么看你都累得不行了啊，还逞什么能！李东海本来想这么反驳，但后来一想到这句话可能导致的可怕后果，就闭上了嘴。

“就一次嘛…我们今明两天都没行程啊…”  耳畔是恶魔的低语。

李东海徒劳无功地张了张嘴，一句话都没说出口。唉，都这么多年了，他还是对这样的李赫宰没有抵抗力。

“我会很轻很轻的…不会让你累的…”  恶魔继续低语。似乎压倒了他最后一根倔强的稻草。

“唔…随你。” 他小声地这么哼哼了一句，立即让李赫宰高兴地紧搂住他，身后仿佛有大狗狗一样翘起的尾巴。

事实证明，他自己的身体比嘴巴要诚实得多。早晨总是最兴奋的时候，没经身上人怎么逗弄就全身燥热起来了。

似乎是为了印证那句“不会让他累”，李赫宰特努力地爱抚他，从他的嘴唇一路往下吻，咬住锁骨吮吸吮吸，含住乳头舔一会儿，舌头沿着他人鱼线的轮廓画圈圈，把他伺候得一阵呻吟，可舒服了。

见状，李赫宰继续往下努力，帮李东海把内裤脱下，整张脸埋进他腿间，衔住大腿内侧的一块软肉又吻又咬的，让李东海像条离了水的鱼似的难耐地弓起腰扭动，脚背到脚尖都弯了起来。

他继续啃咬那块嫩肉，双手也不停抚摸光滑无比的大腿皮肤，直到那里印上他的标记才罢休。抬起头一看，此刻的李东海已经快软成一滩水了。

他有些得意洋洋地重新搂住身下人： “怎么样，服务得你舒服吧。”

“唔…别废话…快点…”  那人倒是先忍不住了。

李赫宰被逗笑了，拿过刚才被遗忘的润滑继续他的开拓工作。事实证明，即使昨晚才刚做过，后穴还是一样紧致。他耐心地扩张着，很快便塞了三根手指进去，在里面四处划拉，时而伸展时而弯曲，时而三指大大撑开；另一只手也没闲着，赶忙照顾李东海那已经硬到不行的东西，缓慢握住打会儿手枪，然后再捏捏后面的两颗小球。

“别玩儿了李赫宰！！！快给我进来快点！！！” 李东海的忍耐力算是到了极限了，张嘴就是元气满满的这么一声大吼，吓得他整个人都抖了三抖。

小奶虎这么一吼，他自然是不敢再玩下去了，赶紧打开床头柜抽屉乱翻出一个套子——没错，这时候记着戴套了——手忙脚乱地给自己套上，然后将李东海翻过身调整成侧躺位，抬起他上面的一条腿，扶着自己的性器根部就深深顶了进去。

呃啊…太紧了太热了…李赫宰呼出一口气，紧紧抱着已经软成一滩的身下人，忘我地亲吻着他。这个姿势进入得尤其深，而且李东海是侧躺着的可以放心享受。

李东海双眼失焦张大嘴巴缓了缓神，然后慢慢侧过头开始接受李赫宰的亲吻拥抱，暗示着他可以开始了。

于是，本着必须得让李东海舒服的原则，李赫宰忍住自己想要大力抽送的冲动，缓慢地开始前后挺腰，很慢很慢地抽出来，然后使劲儿顶进去。在里头研磨一圈，再缓慢抽出，快速挺进，来往几次，李东海果然舒服地发出只有这种时候才会发出的轻飘飘的呻吟，跟小猫抓心似的飘。

果然是逗猫的一把好手。他有些得意，将李东海上边那条腿抬得更高，挂在自己身上，然后俯下身子继续刚才同一频率的抽送。

李东海确实很舒服地呻吟了一会儿，但这样的姿势让他无法抱住李赫宰，觉得有些没安全感。而且他知道李赫宰忍得很辛苦，就为了能让自己放松享受。

他心下微微触动，抿起嘴，侧头寻找李赫宰的嘴唇含住，呜呜囔囔地说： “我想抱着你…赫…”

李赫宰会意，将硬挺抽出，握住他的腿帮他换了个正面躺的姿势，然后等身下人手脚并用地缠上来后，抬高他的腿根重新顶了进去。

他们深深地与对方接吻，呻吟都溜进彼此的嘴唇里。李东海双手搂着李赫宰的脖子，双腿挂在他腰上，随着他逐渐加快的顶撞整个人都往前一冲一冲的，于是他的胯骨被身上人按住，抽送越来越快，但力气却不至于狠到让他腰酸。他们就这样亲吻着交合了好一会儿，直到双方都顺理成章地攀上巅峰。

高潮后他们依旧紧紧缠着彼此的身体，看着对方的眼睛喘息，然后轻轻地再一次吻到一起。

李东海也不知道是为什么，他竟然能从这事后的几十秒中体会到一种润物细无声的幸福感，也真是不得了了。

 

 


End file.
